Step in the Past
by silverdove0
Summary: Vampires Emory, Cecelia and Summer run into the Cullens while hunting. Emory is faced with a person from her past she dreads beyond measure. Now, the Cullens face enemies from their past, too. A whole new series is born.
1. Chapter 1

I ran like hell. I had no idea where I was going but I had to run. I had to get away from these... others! I didn't even understand why I was so scared of them.

I figured I'd split into four and run to warn my sisters. But I had to do it quick. The mind reader was catching up fast. I split into two first, in the off chance he would follow the decoy. I could tell he hesitated a bit, but ended up running for my replica. I sighed in relief but there was another. a very big one but definitely not as fast. To be on the safe side i split both me and the other. We all ran in opposite directions, but there were even more than four. A fragile-looking girl with short black hair was on my tail in a second while I looked through the eyes of my other duplicates.

The mind-reader was chasing one and a very beautiful blonde girl was chasing the other.

In the few moments it took for me to see this, I wasn't watching. With a hard slam I rammed into another one. How many did they _have_?

She had brown, long, wavy hair and had red eyes. She was a new vampire. But she didn't act like it. She wasn't ruthless or crazed. She was calm. She grasped my arm with her immense strength and looked at me with a neutral expression.

She basically dragged me back to my starting point with the small one leading the way. The large boy and the mind-reader was holding one each of my replicas. The blonde was right behind, holding the last of me. They looked around, confused.

I found their mouth-dropped expressions very funny. I laughed. It sounded pretty dramatic as all of me did.

"You'll never find which one is real," I hissed.

I split again, making eight total. The newborn and blonde grabbed one each and the other two ran off to warn my sisters.

"What should we do, Edward?" the small one asked the mind-reader. He thought a minute and looked into my eyes. I had a feeling he knew that I was the right one.

"We are the Cullens," he introduced his group. "I'm Edward. This is Alice." He motioned to the small one. "This is Emmett, Bella, and Rosalie." The large one, newborn, and blonde. "And that's Jasper." A curly blonde was at Alice's side in an instant.

"May we ask what your name is?" Alice asked politely, following Edward's lead. I thought for a second about if I should tell the truth.

"Cecelia," I said slowly.

"Do you mind if we know which one is _you_?" Emmett laughed once and said it in mock politeness.

"No," I said at once. Emmett sighed.

"We can wait it out," Rosalie said, as if I wasn't present. "She can't do this for _that_ long."

"I bet she would give in if we take her by surprise," Bella suggested lamely.

I couldn't hold it in any longer and I didn't have the strength to only have the words leave through one mouth.

"Get out of here!" I whispered through all of my decoys. "There are others of us here. Run!"

"You have friends here?" Jasper snapped, but not unkindly. I narrowed my eyes but didn't answer.

"Rosalie," Edward ordered. "Go tell Carlisle and Esme and ask if they can help get her friends. I have a feeling they'll think us hostile."

"I'm not letting this go," she said. "It might be her."

"It's not," Alice said. "Go."

Rosalie gave them a sour look but took off.

"I agree with Bella," Jasper said, unexpectedly. "Take her by surprise."

Everyone was silent for a moment, deep in thought. I watched as Edward slowly raised his head from looking at the ground. He turned to Bella and gave a short "sorry". I didn't realize why until he leaned down and kissed the duplicate he was holding.

It wasn't me but I could still feel it. My silent heart seemed to drop a few inches inside my chest. I lost the grasp of my replicas and they all sucked back into the real me. I stumbled on the spot for a second but soon opened my eyes.

Emmett snickered as I glared at Edward.

"Take her inside," Bella said. Alice nodded and picked me up, completely unnecessarily.

"Let me go!" I hissed. Alice didn't respond and went inside the large white house.

She put me down on a white sofa in the large living room. The room was big. There was a large black television in the front of the room though, somehow, I didn't think they used it. A short, glass coffee table was in front of the couch with the TV remote on it.

Maybe they did watch television.

A few tall lamps stood in the corners and another table next to the sofa has a short one. On this table there was a chess box that seemed to be overflowing with chess boards. A set of stairs led to a large second story. On the wall next the the steps a small framed collection of what looked like graduation caps, all in colored order, was hanging. Next to it, to my surprise, was giant, wooden cross.

After I looked around I sat straight up.

"You aren't going anywhere." Emmett stepped in front of me and lightly pushed me back. "Not until we find your friends."

"I'm going to find Nessie and Jacob," Bella said. "I don't want those friends of hers to.... get the wrong idea. I think going through that once is enough."

She walked outside, kissing Edward on the cheek on her way out. As she grasped his hand for a moment I noticed a golden wedding band. They were married.

I watched as Jasper and Emmett unboxed the chess set, only to find eight boards and one set of pieces. They set all the boards together, one along the other until they had at least a ten foot long chess game. I watched as they started the intense game.

I watched and waiting. Hoping Emory and Summer had done what I asked. Hoping they had left.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes and listened intently for any sign of Cecelia or the other vampires. She was stupid if she thought we were just going to let our sister be prisoner to that coven.

This coven was supposed to be the Olympic Coven. They were known for their "kindness" but I had heard rumors about them killing a huge number of newborns, along with two other vampires to protect a human girl. That is what I called barbaric.

I blocked out Summers nervous pacing while listening. I heard a rustle of leaves that was not of Summer.

"I hear something," I whispered. Summer was at my side at once. I opened my eyes slowly and out of the corner of them I watched her slam a fist in her palm, a sign that she was ready to fight.

I was proud of her bravery, but she wasn't very strong for a vampire. Her and Cecelia had never done much fighting. I, on the other hand, had experience in the U.S. Army. That was besides the fact that there were at least eight of them. My nose crinkled at the thought of such filth.

"Not yet, Summer," I laughed at her enthusiasm. "We need--"

With an amazing force I was smashed to the ground. I did a roll back up to my feet. A giant red-brown wolf was crouched, growling loudly. I did the same, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. It pouched. I acted quickly and grabbed his neck and slammed him to the ground. Summer jumped and tackled him. He threw her off fairly easily.

He lunged again knocking me to the ground again. We tussled for a few seconds. He got hold of my head in his jaw. I grabbed his bottom jaw and pulled down, breaking it. Then, I got out of his mouth. Summer pulled her hand back in a fist, ready to punch. She shot her arm forward but was knocked off balance.

A blur knocked her a yard away. The blur came back and stopped in front of the dog. It was a little girl. She looked no more than seven years old. She had brown hair, with a red tinge to it. Here eyes were chocolate brown and she was pale, but still had a blush. She couldn't be a vampire but she couldn't be a human, either. Her hair was just as brown as her eyes and she looked angry. She let out a menacing hiss which was impressive, considering her size.

"Leave Jake _alone!_" she spat at Summer. The wolf got up, it's jaw off center, and made a sort of howling bark sound and ran off. The girl punched me in the stomach once, which hurt only a little, and ran after the monster.

I watched her run along behind the dog with such speed, my eyes wide, incredulous. Summer was just as shocked as i was. She couldn't be a vampire. I could hear the child's heart beating for god's sake! But no human could run that fast, even if it was a bit slow for our kind, nor could she have knocked Summer back as she did. And why was she defending that stupid animal like that? There was no way she was strong enough to have been able to train it from the wild on her own.

That animal. There was something curious about it. The way it moved and it's reaction to us. It didn't scare it at all. It didn't even surprise it. It was as if it was... thinking. Planning what it was going to do. Like some part of it was human...

No. I was just thinking a bit to far outside the box, like Summer and Cecelia sometimes accused me of. Of being ridiculous and irrational.

_Stop over-thinking it,_ one side of my conscience said. _You have been around the Volturi for to long. You're over-examining it._

_ Don't be stupid! _My other half started. I always seemed to have this arguments with myself. _You aren't being ridiculous. You're being cautious. It's a big difference. There was totally something going on with that girl and the wolf._

_ Shut up!_ I hissed to both sides in my head. I didn't need this now. More of that scent was coming. More of the disgusting wet-dog smell.

"We need to hurry," I said to Summer, sweeping over to her and helping her up, which she couldn't do in shock. "Get up, now, Summer." I said in a calm voice.

I always seemed to be the mature one of the three, besides the fact I was the oldest, by about two decades. Summer, being the youngest and newest member of our little man-of-three coven, was 165 years old, now. She wasn't exactly young by vampire standards, but young enough to be new to this sort of thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer was blind before she was changed, but becoming a vampire she wouldn't be as perfect without sight so her change gave her that, but took her voice away. She was bitten by a newborn who was killed by another vampire before it could kill her. She was left to die. Someone eventually found her and brought her to the nearest hospital. They were a small and selfish place. They couldn't find what was wrong with her so they left her in an isolation room. When she was finished changing she didn't have any time escaping. Summer took out most of the guard and all the patients in her way out. Me and Cecelia found her and taught her to control herself.

Summer's real name was September, but she didn't think it was practical, seeing she was born in June (summer) so she went by Summer. She was extraordinarily fast, even for a vampire. Summer also had the power to control glass. She was almost telekinetic but not with anything. I envied her for it.

Cecelia was 182 years old. She was the second vampire I knew after leaving the terrible royalty of the Volturi. She, of course, had the amazing power to duplicate herself. The weaker she was, the less duplicates she can produce and vise-versa. She had a happy past. Until she was in a terrible fire. I helped her, saved her life by changing her myself. It was hard, but I understood her past just by her pleads and prayer as I pulled her and her family out of the collapsing building. I was too late for her parents and little brother, but I couldn't leave her. She was begging when I dragged her out. "My mother… my father… my brother…" she wailed. Her back was twisted and was paralyzed.

Reci was the first I knew, apart from the Volturi. She had a power she couldn't really control. Her voice was like an enchantment to males. Human or otherwise. It made them swoon, even more than normal for us. She was 123 when she died… or whatever we do. She was simply too careless. Standing and walking in the sun when she thought no one was watching. Telling people the tale of our kind, even if she did laugh at it as if it wasn't real. The Volturi came and destroyed her. I stayed away, dreading what happened if I was there. When I was with them.

Both me and Cecelia knew it was coming. We kept ourselves out of the way so we didn't have to watch it happen. Or be in the presence of Jane. My dreaded past was something completely different from theirs.

I was orphaned when I was only 7. Me and my sister. She was older by one year. She insisted it would be terrible to be in an orphanage. To have someone ordering you around, trying to be a parent. She was older so i listened. She didn't seemed to broken up about our parents death. When I asked her about it, she said it was because of shock, she didn't really have many emotions at that point. Again, I took her word for it and believed her.

We grew up in random places. We still had our parents car and my sister knew how to drive it, but was to small for a long time, to drive it on big roads. We usually slept in there. When I was around ten she started bringing back money. And not just a few dollars, but fifty, and a hundred dollars a day. When I asked where she got it she said she had started to work a little. I knew it wasn't the case, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want her to think I was doubting her ability to take care of me. In a way I was scared of her.

When I was thirteen she started being truly mean. She ordered me around and hit my across the face sometimes when I didn't obey. About a year later she left to go in the woods. She said she had something to do there. I didn't ask, of course, but she acted very curious. When she came back she was very different.

She acted like an animal her face in a sort of crazed expression but it wasn't just that. Her eyes were bright red, her skin snow white and her face flawless. The last thing I remembered about that day was her red eyes glaring into mine, as an insane amount of pain shot threw me. She was my sister. She was Jane.

I woke up ten days later, and according to other vampires, this was very long compared to others. Jane and her… spouse… told me I seemed to glow in the dark.

While I was so very naive, Jane was seeing a boy. A vampire. His name was Alec. She had begged him to change her when she found out. He seemed very happy to do this. They made a great couple. He was evil. She was evil. Then they changed me. I would never thank _or _forgive them for what they did to me.

Jane and Alec both wanted to see the world as what they were, so they explored, dragging me along, quite literally. We ended up in Italy. They killed a good amount of humans in random cities and towns, leaving no trace. We were then confronted by more of our kind. Ones in long black and red cloaks. They asked us politely to come with them. Jane and Alec agreed and started walking to the others, leaving me behind, which was quite a relief. But they wanted me, too. I was surprised. They beckoned me to them and led us to a city. It was large and built like a fortress. We went through an underground series of tunnels until we came to the center of the place. The place where the leader, Aro, crowned us -- in a way -- royalty above all other vampires.

Aro liked to… collect certain ones for his guard. Ones with special abilities. Jane, having the phenomenal -- or in his eyes, at least -- power to cause pain with a glare. Not physically. It was an illusion, but still quite effective. I learned it on the way to Voltaire, Italy.

I glowed in the dark. Not an illusion of my pearl skin, but an actual glow. The only reason Aro thought me an asset to his guard, was that I was very quick and light on my feet. Silent and sneaky, for me to silently scour the area ahead.

Alec had a very scary power. His power could instantly freeze all your senses, like you were dead, but not. You couldn't feel, hear, see, taste, smell or move. He was an antidote to Jane's ability. They were destined for each other.

Aro loved all of our powers and skill (though I was to only one that had the latter). He instantly recruited us. The only thing I liked about that terrible place, was the fact Aro didn't allow Jane to torture me. He was, in a sense, kind to me, but the others there didn't have the heart to have any feelings for anyone. Aro had little mercy, but still some, for other vampires.

After around twenty years of "service", I confronted Aro about it, hoping he would be even kinder to let me live my own life, apart from their guard and family. To my immense surprise he told me I could, but he wished me not to go. He said he would welcome me back if I ever decided to come back. That was not likely. I only asked of him one thing; to pretend I was never there and never served. He agreed but asked for one thing of me in return. He gave me a necklace. I was chained and had the Volturi crest on it: a bronze "V" with a shield split in four, two corners with birds, the opposite corners with trees. Aro told me if I ever was attacked by another vampire to show them the charm. To let them know (or just think) they were attacking part of the Guard. I, of course, agreed, but did not let him know I had no intension of being such a coward. I left peacefully.

Little more than a year after returning to Georgia, I met Reci. She was sweet but not very smart. She didn't take the rules of the Volturi seriously. I never told her that I was part of the guard, but I knew she wouldn't want to be friends with me if I did so I kept it to myself.

After four years I found Cecelia and changed her. We got along great. I thought if we were to be damned, we should at least have a go as being the best demon we could. So we kept out of any humans life… or death. Reci agreed, with us, to limit our diet to animals, only. Reci broke the rule only twice.

The Civil War started so we moved west to what is now Ohio.

After the four years of the war, it finally ended. We then started to try being normal humans, though this was mostly impossible. Me and Cecelia went to high school and Reci to college. But after two years at those locations, people would start to notice we didn't age. They would begin to suspect, so we would have to travel across the country and start somewhere else. After Ohio, we went to British Columbia in Canada. Two years of that ended with the Volturi coming, me and Cecelia leaving, and Reci's destroying.

Me and Cecelia continued human life best we could for thirty more years, switching states, territories and sometimes even countries or continents. Then, in 1897 we found Summer and taught her to be civilized. We lived together as sisters for a whole 112 years. Towards the end of the century I entered the U.S. Army and served in Afghanistan for 14 years. After that, there wasn't any big events that happened until 2010.


End file.
